DE 202 03 488 U1 discloses a woodworking facility in which the movement of the workpiece is registered by means of a belt arrangement with a belt or band that is guided over deflection pulleys. In this case, a measuring belt is guided over several separate pulleys parallel to a driving band that is intended for the transport of the workpieces. Flat spring-loaded pressing rails are arranged on the rear side of the measuring belt toward the workpiece side. The measuring belt is pressed against the workpiece from inside by means of the spring-loaded pressing rails. However, since the measuring belt is moved along the stationary pressing rails, the measuring belt is subjected to significant stress due to the relative movement between the measuring belt and the spring-loaded pressing rails and the thusly caused friction such that rapid wear of the measuring belt and consequently slippage thereof may occur.
The invention is based on the objective of developing a woodworking facility of the initially cited type that makes it possible to respectively press the belt or the chain against the workpiece to be moved in a slip-free fashion with the least friction possible.
This objective is attained with a woodworking facility with the characteristics, practical enhancements, and advantageous embodiments in accordance with the disclosure.